


my car, my music

by heereandqueere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Arguing, Boyfriends, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mixtape, Road Trip, bmc, boyf riends - Freeform, spoiler jerm didn’t leave the mixtape on accident, the one where michael thinks his mixtapes are fuckin lit but jeremy begs to differ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heereandqueere/pseuds/heereandqueere
Summary: Jeremy “accidentally” forgets Michael’s road trip mixtape at home, so the two argue as they try settling on a station to listen to for three hours.





	my car, my music

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks!! my name is faith (I have another account here, romanticizingchemicals, but we don’t talk about that haha)
> 
> this is my first bmc fic and welp I hope you enjoy my dudes being gay :))

“There’s no reason why we couldn’t have brought my mixtape, alright? It was fucking fire, dude,” Michael repeated for what seemed to be the millionth time. Jeremy understood the effort Michael had put into the mix, but at the same time, all Michael ever did in his free time was make shitty mixtapes while smoking weed. 

Jeremy shrugged. “I get it, okay. Let’s just try to find a station to turn to since we’ve been in the car for ten minutes and all you’ve done is yelled at me about me accidentally forgetting your mixtape,” he retorted nonchalantly, reaching for the radio’s station dial. Michael smacked his hand away, momentarily taking his gaze off of the road ahead to glare at his boyfriend. 

“Uh, I don’t think so! First of all, you didn’t ‘accidentally’ forget my mixtape. And second, I’m the one who’s driving, so I get to pick the music.” Michael shook his hand and turned up the volume. Some country song was playing, and both Michael and Jeremy grimaced. 

“No,” Jeremy said, pressing the skip button. 

Michael clicked his tongue and went back to the country song. “Actually, what if I’m in the mood for country, huh? It’s _my_ car, it’s _my_ mixtape you forgot,” he hissed, and his hand returned to the wheel. The car came to a slow stop at a traffic light.

”You hate country,” Jeremy stated, rolling his eyes and skipping back to the other station. Michael chuckled, forgetting for a second that he was mad at Jeremy. However, he let his boyfriend continue switching through stations. 

One thing that Michael hated about Jeremy was that Jeremy was one of those people that couldn’t listen through a song all the way. He’d listen to the first thirty seconds of a song at most, then skip to the next song. Unfortunately, Jeremy had defintely always been that way, and Michael blamed Mr. Heere, since he was the exact same way. Of course, the same principle applied to their current situation, as Jeremy continued skipping songs that he liked after a brief moment of listening. 

A few seconds later, the light changed from red to green, and Michael’s heavy foot pressed on the gas a bit too harshly, causing both of the car’s occupants to lurch forward. Jeremy’s busy arm was crushed between the glove compartment door and his body, which made him grunt in pain.

”Holy crap you suck at driving. I can’t believe I agreed to go on this trip. Where are we even going? I could’ve stayed home and–“ Jeremy fussed, but Michael cut him off by stretching his arm across the space between them and covering Jeremy’s mouth. “Do what? You have no life outside of me, and that’s just sad. All we do is play video games, get high, and go on dates from time to time. This is the most adventure you’ve had since the field trip to the zoo in third grade.” 

Jeremy opened his mouth and licked Michael’s hand, but Michael didn’t move a muscle. Instead, he continued talking. “Besides, this is gonna be fun, remember? We’re gonna rough it!” he exclaimed. Jeremy grunted and moved Michael’s hand. 

“Rough it?” he asked, giggling, “We’re staying in a motel for three nights, probably four since you plan to camp for one. I know that’s going to end indoors.” Michael shook his head and turned to look at Jeremy. 

“ _Rough it._ I was making a sex joke, Heere. Besides, who doesn’t like motel sex? And we’ll fuck in a tent too, that’s on my bucket list,” Michael mused, winking at his passenger. He realized that some weird gospel music was playing and skipped to the next station. Jeremy shrugged, turning to look out the window so that he could hide his blushing face. He watched as the city disappeared behind them, a bit too quickly for the speed limit. “Slow down, Micah, you’re going too fast.” 

Michael made a show of pressing down the gas pedal, to the point where they were definitely going at least twenty above the speed limit. Jeremy thought about how lucky Michael was that the police never camped out near the city limit to catch speeding cars, because had they, then Michael would’ve had his license suspended by then. 

“So, about this ‘ _roughing it_ ’ stuff,“ Jeremy continued, skipping the pop song that was playing in the background. Michael smirked and readjusted his glasses. “What about it?” 

Jeremy shrugged and reached out for Michael’s unoccupied hand, rolling his thumb over Michael’s knuckles as he rested their hands on the center console. “You’re saying you brought lube and condoms on our road trip? How primal,” Jeremy teased, and Michael just laughed. “Primal? Nice word choice, Jerm. Yeah, I brought lube and some condoms. What else would we use, a plastic bag from the side of the highway and lake water?” 

His boyfriend scoffed, squeezing Michael’s hand. “Yes, that’s so hot. Love it when you dirty talk,” Jeremy retorted. Michael suddenly recalled the fact that his mixtape wasn’t blasting through his car’s sound system, so he let go of Jeremy’s hand and puffed angrily. 

“Can’t believe you left my mixtape. Do you not like my road trip mixtape? Why don’t you like listening to Iz and the Plain White T’s? Can we not listen to Wheezer and Gloria Estefan on the same soundtrack? Do you have a problem with that or something?” Michael demanded, and Jeremy watched fondly as his boyfriend got worked up over a fucking mixtape. 

Knowing how sensitive Michael could get about his music taste, Jeremy brought a leg to his chest and tilted his head. “Mikey, you know I love your music taste. I enjoy how spontaneous it is, and how all of your mixtapes are different. I love that you insisted on having a radio that also has a cassette tape feature. That’s just so unique. It’s not that I don’t like listening to, like, Beyoncé one minute and then the Beatles the next. You know, I just wanted to talk to you,” Jeremy said as sweetly as he could manage, though his distaste for his boyfriend’s vast range of music taste was apparent through his gritted teeth. 

“Bullshit,” Michael chuckled, though Jeremy noted the way Michael turned down the radio’s volume. “You just don’t like listening to songs all the way through, and you know I would’ve made you sit through three hours of my music without skipping.” 

True.

Jeremy laughed and nodded truthfully. “Not gonna lie, that’s pretty much why. However, I’d rather talk to you and watch how pretty you look when you drive. Now hold my hand, nerd,” he demanded, and Michael scooped up his hand. 

“Look, I sure love you man, no homo, but you gotta learn to listen through at least some of my music,” Michael insisted, but Jeremy groaned and let his leg fall back down. “I don’t wanna. Also, full homo, I fucking love you dude... Don’t pretend like you don’t love me.”

Michael sped up as the speed limit increased. “Okay, whatever, I love you too. Even if you did ‘accidentally’ forget my mixtape,” he caved, and the two began their first real road trip together.

**Author's Note:**

> as is true for most people, I’m probably gonna write a ton at first, then not so much later on. however, p l e a s e try to support my stupid writing haha I love writing fanfics and I just want a “creative outlet.” message me on insta @trashonmars or @heereandqueere and tell your friends about me haha. much love!!
> 
> xofaith 
> 
> ps leave comments and kudos and requests bc I read those!!


End file.
